


Slow

by mysteryroach



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryroach/pseuds/mysteryroach
Summary: Pete and Billy have lived through twenty years of casual intimacy, and now they have no idea how to approach touching each other.





	1. I've never asked for the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from "game of pricks" by guided by voices for no reason other than i'm listening to it literally right now

Somehow, after decades of casual intimacy, Pete had no idea how to touch Billy. All those other times, carrying a drunk or injured Billy, Billy’s fist curled into the back of Pete’s jacket as they walked around, even sleeping in bed together, those were reaching over the wall. Now the wall had crumbled and he was laying on his side on their shared bed in Colonel Gentleman’s house, staring at Billy, both of them waiting for the other to strike. Pete loved Billy, and had said so, and Billy had told him that he loved him too and somehow, for once, they talked about it. They sat up in bed together all night like college students, Pete tearfully confessing that no one had ever loved him like Billy did, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life showing Billy how important he was to him. And initially Billy told him, “hey, slow down, Celine Dion,” but then he got quiet and told Pete that he got angry at him, but somehow, he had never felt so safe as he had the first morning he woke up in that trailer, with Pete smiling down at him. That he’d tried his luck away from him, but he knew that he only wanted to share his life with Pete and that was how it would always be.

 

And then, after all that, they didn’t even kiss. They cleared their throats and said good night and slept with their backs to each other. Pete no longer had the protection of irony or denial. And he had no idea where to go now. It had been a week of awkward shifting in seats, turning away, and refusing to touch each other at all. And tonight they had the house to themselves and silently agreed that _something_ needed to happen. And both of them were terrified that they’d screw it up. So they laid there, fully-clothed and stock still.

“So...” Pete said, drawing patterns with his finger on the duvet.

“So...” Billy said.

“How ya doin’?” Pete said. He would keep it up as long as he had to. Selfishly, as always. Pete knew how inexperienced Billy was. His relatively tiny well of sexual experience seemed positively Scotty Bowers-esque in comparison.

Billy almost reached out to touch Pete’s chest and his heart jumped into his throat.

 _Come on, just touch me, just do something_ , he begged. He put his hand over Billy’s but couldn’t find it in himself to move it. They fell asleep holding hands, still in their clothes. It was less contact than they’d almost ever had when sleeping before, but it felt like a step forward. When he woke up the next morning, Billy was watching him and immediately pretended not to be as soon as he opened his eyes.

“Hey,” he said, reaching out to touch Billy’s face. Billy leaned into his hand slightly. “When is everybody coming back?”

“Tomorrow. Weekend in the Poconos.”

“Eugh, Billy, they went for a _weekend_ in the _Poconos_? Swingers city.” Pete said. Billy snapped back away from him.

“Gross, gross, gross! Don’t say that!”

“I’m bein’ honest, what do you think the Poconos were invented for?”

Billy groaned and it turned into an anguished yell.

“Skiing, White! The Poconos are for skiing!”

“Well, okay,” Pete said, as if to drop the subject. “But, and I’m just sayin’, did they bring any skiing equipment with them?”

Billy rolled back over and put the pillow over his head.

“You know, White, I thought this weekend we were maybe gonna...but you really ruined _that_ for me.”

Pete tapped his own face lightly with his fist.

“I did, huh? The old open mouth, insert foot maneuver. Was kind of hoping I could demonstrate some other mouth skills I’ve developed over the years, but oh well, if you say so, pally.”

Billy rolled over towards him and peeked out from under the pillow. Pete looked at him with a heavy-lidded stare that was supposed to be seductive but just looked kind of weird.

“Nope. Not working for me, I need to block some images out of my head first,” Billy said as he stretched and got out of the bed.

“Oh, come on!” Pete yelled after him.

“Nope!” Billy said from the bathroom. Pete heard the shower turn on. He thought about Billy going through his morning routine. Showering, then hopping onto his step-stool in the steam-filled bathroom to shave and brush his teeth, back into the bedroom in his threadbare bathrobe to pick out the same outfit he wore every day. And the way he chose so meticulously, as though the minute differences between one short-sleeved dress shirt and another really meant something. And then when the man was in front of his eyes, going through everything step-by-step like he knew he would, Pete felt so much love for him that he wanted to pick him up and kiss him so hard it’d hurt, but he was so afraid of breaking _something_ , whether it was Billy or their friendship or whatever this new relationship was going to become. He blushed, impossible to hide, and shuffled past Billy to the bathroom and jerked off in the shower. For once, he didn’t dilute his fantasy with thoughts of Rusty or Siouxsie Sioux or anybody else he deemed safer or more acceptable. He only thought of Billy on top of him, kissing him hard, parting Pete’s lips with a finger and placing it inside, sucking hickies on his neck and chest and working his way down, looking up at Pete with _love_ while he was going down on him. Pete came so hard that he felt nauseous and almost hit his head on one of the old-people grab bars he had been leaning against. With his head still spinning, he wondered if maybe Billy had just done the same thing. He put his underwear on and barely made it back into the bedroom to flop on his stomach onto the bed. He felt Billy climb on top of him as if to give him a back massage and without thinking, he rolled onto his back and grabbed Billy by his hips.

“Oh,” Billy said. “Hello!”

Pete pulled him close and kissed him. It was the first time he’d ever tried to kiss Billy, and Billy’s lips were stiff with surprise. His eye was wide, his mouth hung open, and he stared at Pete. Pete smiled.

“I always wanted to do that,” he said. Billy was shaking.

“Billy, what’s the matter?” Pete asked, suddenly worried that he’d ruined it, like he knew he would.

“Nothing, I’m just...” He rolled them over onto their sides, Pete’s arms still around him.

“What? What?”

“Oh, god, I’m _nervous_ , okay?” Billy said at last, clearly embarrassed.

“Well, that’s okay,” Pete said. “I thought you were having second thoughts about the whole thing.”

“If I was, it wouldn’t be because of you, I hope you know that, White. And um...you’re not, you know, having second thoughts?”

“Me? No way. I just jerked off in the shower.” Pete said with cavalier confidence.

“You did? Me too! High five!”

Pete lightly tapped Billy’s metal hand.

“And we can be slow. Hell, we’ve waited twenty years anyway, what’s a little more time, right fella?” Pete pulled Billy closer to him and rubbed his hand on his back.

“Thanks, White,” Billy whispered into Pete’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let them fuck


	2. Stay there as long as we think we should

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "expressway to your skull" by sonic youth

Pete felt weird talking about it. Sex to him was something he fell into when drunk, or it was somehow transactional, or a way to pass the time. To actually sit at the breakfast table discussing sexual boundaries with someone who loved him was completely unprecedented.

“I’ve just never had sex with a man before so I don’t really know what happens,” Billy said.

“Have you had sex with a woman before?”

“Shut up. I had sex with three women at once, what did you ever do?”

“What? When was that?!” Pete yelled.

“When I was with The Investors,” Billy said.

“You never told me about that.”

“Yeah, it was...I’m not proud of it, really. The fact remains! What um, what do you like to do?”

Pete looked down. No one had ever cared what he liked.

“I like you,” he said. Billy scoffed.

“Why are you giving me a line? I’m really asking!”

“It’s not a line, I mean it. And I don’t know, nobody else ever asked me that before, what am I supposed to say? What do you like, huh? Answer that.”

Billy ran his hands over his face and leaned back in his chair.

“Yeah, I see your point,” he said. “But we have to talk about it! I’m not going into this half-assed.”

Pete laughed.

“Shut up,” Billy said. “Example: there are certain things that I don’t think my mouth can do given my condition.”

“That’s flattering,” Pete said.

“I’m serious, White! So is that a problem?”

“Obviously not. We can work around that. I can work around whatever challenge you give me if you’re gonna give me a challenge.”

“Surprising words from the laziest man I know”, Billy said.

“Not when it comes to getting laid, my friend. And I guess sixty-nine is out as a position.”

Billy blushed the deepest color of red that Pete had ever seen.

 

The day went on and they bickered and joked around as normal. They watched _Logan’s Run_ and kept their distance self-consciously on the couch. That night, they climbed the stairs to the bedroom, brushed their teeth, and generally behaved as though this would be a normal night even though both of them knew it wouldn’t be.

“We’re still going slow, right pally?” Pete said as he lifted his shirt over his head. Billy stared.

“Yup, yup, slow,” Billy muttered as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. They worked down to their underwear and got under the covers. Billy reached over to turn off the bedside lamp and Pete stopped him.

“Don’t, I want to see you.” He took Billy’s hand in his and kissed him on the mouth. Just one kiss, then he looked at Billy and asked if it was okay. In reply, Billy kissed him back. Pete could feel Billy’s heart pounding, and he pulled him closer. He tried not to think about how long it had been since anybody kissed him. He wanted to kiss Billy for the rest of his life. He kissed Billy’s shoulder and made him moan.

“Ah, ah, White,” Billy gasped, and Pete stopped.

“What, no good?” Pete asked.

“No, keep going.”

So Pete kept going. He put his finger under Billy’s waistband and felt the skin there but didn’t move past that. They were both hard, and Pete took his lips away from Billy’s chest again.

“Billy,” he whispered. “Billy...can I?” He moved his fingers a little lower so that Billy would get the gist of where he was planning to go.

“Oh god, White, please, already”. Billy flipped onto his back and kicked his underwear off.

“Whoa, Billy,” Pete said, looking at the scene before him.

“What? Oh relax, it only looks big compared to the rest of me.”

Pete kissed him deeply on the lips again and moved his head down his body. He didn’t know if anyone had ever done this with Billy before. He took Billy into his mouth and felt hands in his hair.

“Ow! Ow!” Pete yelled. Billy asked what was wrong. “Robot hand, robot hand!”

“Oh, sorry,” Billy said and loosened his grip. Pete hummed low around Billy’s dick and tried to trace the words “I love you” with his tongue.

“That’s...very nice,” Billy said, laughing nervously. “Hey, did you know that the guy who wrote Bambi also wrote this book called ‘The Memoir of a Viennese Whore As Written By Herself’?”

“Bambi was a book?” Pete asked as he came up for air.

“Yeah,” Billy said. “Felix Salten, 1923. And did you also kno--”

Pete cut him off.

“You’re just keeping yourself from enjoying this,” he said.

“I’m still nervous,” Billy confessed.

“Come on, pally, I’m with you.” Pete went back down and looked up at Billy, trying to telepathically tell him how much he loved him. Billy seemed to relax more, and his reactions became subverbal.

Pete reached down and began to touch himself. The sight of Billy like that, with his head rolled back, whispering, “White, White, White,” was almost too much for him. He felt Billy’s legs tense up and prepared himself, swallowing everything, like he was letting Billy know that he could be valuable. He knelt back and finished himself, with Billy watching, then kissed each of Billy’s hips and rested his head between them.

“You didn’t want me to…?” Billy asked. Pete put his finger to Billy’s lips.

“I’m good,” he said. “Next time.” He fell asleep with his head on Billy’s chest and Billy’s metal hand in his hair.

 

“Looks like the boys had fun on our vacation!” Pete heard Colonel Gentleman exclaim outside their door the next morning. The door had been open a crack, he and Billy had failed to put clothes back on during the night, and while he was barely covered by the blanket, Billy was completely exposed. He shuffled into the bed to preserve his modesty.

“Horace, you leave those boys alone! They need their privacy!” Rose yelled after him. Billy pulled the blanket over his head.

“Oh my god, I think I’m going to die," Billy said.

Pete groaned, knowing that nights like the previous one were going to be few and far between.


	3. I don't wanna classify you like an animal in the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's get bizzay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "homosapien" by pete shelley, which is one of the world's greatest odes to men having sex with each other.

Without any privacy, the next several weeks were filled with hurried handjobs under the covers and good night kisses that went on too long. Even with Rose’s (mortifying) assurance that she understood her boys’ need for “couple time”, the psychic load of having sex mere rooms away from his mother was a complete mood-killer for Billy. They didn’t dare try anything in the lab, since the thrill of getting caught didn’t appeal to either of them. So Pete would find himself staring dreamily at Billy, giving no limit to his imagination’s capacity for filth. Every once in a while, he’d whisper something outrageously dirty to Billy when they were alone to watch him stammer through a response. The tension was getting to both of them.

 

At almost the precise two month mark, they pitched ideas to each other in the lab and it did not go well.

“Again?! White, I keep telling you that hover-insoles are never going to work!”

“Hey, Doc Martens have an air-cushioned sole, right?”

“That hit the ground! Goddammit, the loss of equilibrium would kill people!” Billy screamed.

“Well, do you know why they haven’t made a car that runs on algae yet?” Pete asked. “ _Because that idea fucking sucks_!”

Billy stormed out. Pete took a breath and rubbed his hand against his chin. He needed to do something, so he went to the drafting table and started drawing. He considered every angle and measurement, put more thought into this than any idea he’d had in months. Billy came back, more relaxed, and peeked over Pete’s shoulder to find over a dozen tiny drawings of the two of them having intercourse.

“So, what do you think?” Pete asked.

Billy was speechless for about a minute and finally asked, “why am I always the one fucking you?”

“I kind of got a thing about that, I don’t know. Why, don’t you want to?”

“Obviously I do, but it kind of makes things more complicated, doesn’t it?” Billy asked.

“All part of the fun, fella,” Pete assured. “Plus, honestly, I’ve done this before and you haven’t and there’s just a lot you don’t know about it.”

“Yeah, and when exactly are you proposing we try all this?” Billy asked. “You want to do it in the middle of the living room so Colonel Gentleman can give us some pointers?”

Pete shuddered.

“I’ll get us a hotel room!” he said.

“Ew, god White, that’s so sleazy,” Billy said.

“What do you think, I’m going to take you to a by-the-hour joint? I’m talking someplace real fancy, you’ll love it!”

“Guess we can’t try to get the progeria pity discount,” Billy said.

“Ugh, no, and pally, I gotta tell ya, I don’t think we can do that anymore since now we’re...well, ya know.”

“Yeah.”

“So, can we do this?” Pete asked. Billy hesitated. Pete knelt down and looked at him, pleading.

“Okay, okay! We’ll do it.”

Pete smiled enormously. “I’m tellin’ ya Billy, this will be great.”

 

 

Pete made the reservation for that Saturday. He ordered what he saw as sleek, sexy black underwear and a stiff wedge pillow that he thought might make things easier for Billy. Billy didn’t shave for two days beforehand so that even the least observant hotel clerk wouldn’t mistake him for a child. They told his mother that they were working at the lab for the weekend, and didn’t tell anyone else anything. They spent the week squirming in their seats, heavy with anticipation.

“I can’t take it anymore, Billy, it’s like I’m livin’ in a Buzzcocks song!” Pete said on Thursday.

“I know,” Billy said in the hurried way that said he needed to drop the subject.

On Saturday, they strolled into the lobby wearing black sunglasses like hungover celebrities. Pete gave his credit card to the clerk in a way that tried to be casual, but betrayed the fact that he’d had cards declined many times before.

“Are you sure you can afford this?” Billy whispered.

“Shh! Not so loud!” Pete said, calling more attention to himself than he would have if he’d left it alone. “And we got this. I know what I’m doing.”

Somehow, to their surprise, they were escorted to the room without incident. Billy reached up and put his hand under Pete’s jacket, but this intimacy was undercut by Pete immediately running to the bathroom.

“Billy, ya gotta see this! A Jacuzzi tub! Oh, we are definitely using this later!”

Billy flopped onto the enormous bed, and watched Pete flit around the room, his arms filled with towels and complementary soaps.

“This place rules!” Pete said. Billy smiled at him.

“You should know, you picked it out.”

“I know, but you don’t get much of a sense from the pictures. Feel these towels, Billy, these are _plush_.”

“You should feel the bed,” Billy said. He leaned onto his side in a seductive pose.

“Oh, don’t get flirty with me, fella.”

“What?! I thought that was the point!” Billy yelled. He sat straight up.

“Relax, I’m screwing with ya.” Pete dropped all of the towels he was holding and walked over to the bed. He cupped Billy’s face in his hand. Billy swallowed hard.

“You don’t have to be nervous, pally, you’re with me,” Pete said.

“Yeah, I know,” Billy said, but his voice wavered. Pete leaned down and kissed him, lifting his knee onto the bed for balance. Billy put his hand on the back of Pete’s head and leaned back to pull him down.

“So we’re doing this, huh?” Pete asked. Billy could barely formulate a response. “Okay, hold on,” Pete said and he walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Billy kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket, which he folded and put onto the desk chair in the corner. He put his tie on top of it. He unbuttoned his shirt as he walked back to the bed and looked down at himself, wondering if that was too much. He sat on the bed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What are you doing in there?” he yelled to Pete.

“Don’t worry about it!” Pete yelled back. He sat and waited. Pete opened the door and leaned against the door frame, wearing tight black boxer-briefs. He ran a hand through his hair.

“Okay, now you’re just rubbing it in,” Billy said. He looked away.

“Aw, I’m sorry, pally,” Pete said. He reached down to grab something out of his bag. Billy sneaked a look at him and saw the buttons of his spine as he bent over. He didn’t want to admit to his thoughts at that.

“What is that thing?” Billy asked.

“It’s a wedge pillow!” Pete said, and he held it forth proudly. Billy crawled to the edge of the bed.

“What is it...for?” he asked.

Pete laughed nervously.

“Well, ya know, I figured that it’d make it easier for you...like if I bend over on it, it’d, um, it’d be more comfortable. Like a good height. For...you know.”

Billy could barely look at Pete as he sat on the bed next to him.

“They shouldn’t have made it black.” Billy said. He picked up the pillow and squeezed it. “And what is this, velvet? Gross.”

“Hey, I’m gonna be the one getting rug burn from it,” Pete said.

“How is this going to work, though?” Billy asked.

“Oh, you’re just trying to get a free show.” Pete put the pillow on the bed and leaned over on it.

“And so you go behind me, and--”

“Yeah, I get it,” Billy said.

“Or, if you want, I can go on my back like this,” Pete demonstrated. “And then you can just--”

“I _get_ it,” Billy said.

“Listen fella, you’re going to fuck me, you can at least say it.”

Billy buried his face in his hands. “Oh, my god,” he said.

“Hey, if you don’t want to, we don’t have to,” Pete said. He threw an arm around Billy and Billy looked over and traced his eye over the length of Pete’s body.

“No, okay, we gotta do this. I’m ready,” Billy clapped his hands together. Pete reached over to take off his shirt. Billy shivered at the touch of Pete’s hands, just barely grazing over his shoulders.

“You look good,” Pete said.

“Oh, stop.”

“I mean it.” He stopped to kiss Billy’s mouth. “You’re all scruffy, which is sexy, because you look like a fighter pilot who crashed in the jungle or something.”

“That’s very specific,” Billy said. He was still uncomfortable and kept his body closed off.

“Hey, do you remember,” Pete said. “Do you remember when we were in Greece and you saved me and you were carrying me over your shoulders?”

“Yeah,” Billy said.

“Well,” Pete leaned in close. “I didn’t know you were that strong. Could you feel my boner?”

“I probably told myself it was something else,” Billy said. He wanted to be sexy and confident, but his heart was thudding and his body was shaking. He threw his arms around Pete’s neck and kissed him feverishly, trying to lose himself in what was happening. Pete unbuckled his belt and threw it across the room. It hit the door with a thud.

“Oh shit, we didn’t put the Do Not Disturb sign up!” Billy yelled and shot up. He ran to the door, holding his waistband.

“Does that really matter?” Pete huffed.

“Do you want some maid walking in on a hydrocephalic dwarf bending a gay albino over a sex pillow?!” Billy asked. He opened the door a crack, stuck his arm out, and prayed that the sign went over the knob. He ran back to the bed, breathing hard.

“Hey, you ever heard that song Sex Dwarf by Soft Cell?” Pete asked. Billy ignored him as he leaped back onto the bed.

“Okay, okay, we’re good”, he said. He unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off. “Sorry they don’t make sexy underwear in my size.”

“You think it looks sexy?” Pete asked. Billy pressed his metal hand against Pete’s chest and climbed on top of him.

“What do you think?” he asked. He had no idea what had gotten into him in that moment, but he decided to ride it out as far as it would take him. He kissed Pete hard and ran his hand down his body. Pete pressed him close and rolled so that Billy was on his back. He ran his hands through his hair, and Billy thought about just how _much_ of Pete there was. How he felt him everywhere, like he was the entire world. He kissed him harder.

“Billy,” Pete said, breathless, “are you ready?” Billy nodded eagerly.

“Okay, well, we have to prepare ourselves here,” Pete said. He rolled over, not without discomfort, and reached back into his bag, pulling out condoms and a bottle of lube. He got onto his knees and slowly took his underwear off. He looked at Billy watching him and laughed at the gobsmacked expression he was wearing. Pete leaned over and stuck a finger in Billy’s mouth. Billy didn’t know what to do with it. So he took it back out and squirted some lube onto his fingers and reached behind himself. He rocked onto his finger and stayed there until he began to feel something. A moan escaped his mouth. Billy put a hand on the front of his underwear. And they stayed like that, Pete fingering himself with Billy at rapt attention, neither of them speaking, until Pete finally leaned over and kissed Billy again and bent himself onto the pillow. Billy got behind him but stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Pete asked.

“I don’t know, isn’t this kind of...porny? I can’t even see you.”

“No good? Okay, let’s try this,” Pete said, and he maneuvered himself onto his back. With some difficulty still, Billy was able to penetrate him, and they got into a rhythm, but then Billy slipped due to the incline of the pillow and yelled “Goddammit, I give up!”

“Can we try one last thing?” Pete asked desperately. He got onto his side and patted the space behind him. Billy sighed deeply and said, “Okay,” and braced himself for more failure. He settled himself and pressed one hand onto Pete’s stomach and the other around his dick, and finally began to enjoy himself. He kissed the middle of Pete’s back and Pete moaned and said nonsense and “Oh my god,” and “I love you,” and Billy got into a singular focus that almost reminded him of how it felt to do surgery, but he was just overwhelmed by the feeling of Pete. They came and rolled onto their backs, high-fiving each other.

“Oh god, someone is going to have to clean this up,” Billy said.

“Relax, they’ve dealt with worse than this. Like...dead bodies, probably.”

“Jesus Christ, White.”

“Hey, it’s a hotel,” Pete said. “Anyway, I want to use that tub. Get up.”

They wobbled to the bathroom, Pete leaning on Billy like a cane. They sat on the edge, naked and cold, waiting for the tub to fill up.

“So...how was it?” Pete asked. Billy just looked at him as he lowered into the tub. They sat across from each other, sneaking glances at one another like middle school crushes.

“Hey, was I the first guy you ever liked?” Pete asked.

“Don’t get mad if I say no,” Billy warned.

“Really? Who else?” Pete was excited by the prospect of learning a secret from the man he’d spent twenty years with.

“I don’t know, like...my counselor at Boy Scout camp when I was a kid,” Billy said.

“You did always like a mentor figure,” Pete said smugly.

“When were you ever my mentor?!”

“Oh please, I made you on _Quizboys_ ,” Pete said.

“Don’t _even_ start,” Billy said.

“So who was the first one?” Pete asked.

“Like a real person I knew or do TV guys count?”

“Well there’s no mystery _there_ , I know that had to be me.”

“Actually, when I watched you on TV I thought you were annoying,” Billy said.

“How was I ever annoying?” Pete said. He slammed his hands into the water.

“I thought you tried way too hard!”

“They _made_ me!” Pete protested.

“Well, I didn’t know that!”

“Okay, okay, so tell me, who was the first TV guy you liked? It wasn’t Rusty, was it?”

“Nah,” Billy said. “Honestly? I had a crush on Action Johnny. I liked the Rusty Venture Show better, but I don’t know, Johnny just had something.”

Pete started laughing hysterically.

“Hey! I was like eight years old!” Billy yelled.

“Sorry, it’s just...I mean, knowing what we know now...that’s pretty funny.” Pete said. He moved closer to Billy and put an arm around him.

“I guess it is.” Billy said.

“But anyway, I’m the best of all those guys, right?” Pete asked.

“Oh my god, shut up, White,” Billy said. He leaned into Pete’s chest and closed his eyes. “It’s true though,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this corny crap! love ya


End file.
